


A Tit-alizing Sick Day

by BlockWritesShance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Titty Fucking, shance being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockWritesShance/pseuds/BlockWritesShance
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Shiro has to work. In order to make it up to Lance, he allows his husband to fuck his chest.





	A Tit-alizing Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liddie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/gifts).



> Happy (late) Valentines Day Liddie!!  
> I was your gifter for the nsfw Shance Café exchange. :D I hope I did your prompts justice!

Lance wakes up to the sound of an alarm blaring next to his ear. He groans, rolling over and burying his face into his lover’s neck. Familiar arms wrap around him, one of them stretching to slap the snooze button. Lips press against his forehead, and then one of those amazing hands is pressing underneath his chin. 

“Lance, Baby, I gotta get up. I’ve got work this morning.” 

Another groan left Lance, this one distinctly more whiny. The chest he was pressed against vibrated with Shiro’s chuckles. Lance sighed and stopped fighting the hand under his chin, letting his face be tilted upwards so those amazing lips could press against his. 

“Why do you have to go to work today?” Lance huffed when they separated. “Today’s Valentines Day!” 

Shiro sighed, a hand stroking down Lance’s bare back. “I know, but this week is my last week at this job. And if I don’t show, then I won’t get paid for the last three weeks I worked either.” 

Lance rolled on top of Shiro, crossing his arms on the man’s chest before resting his chin on them. “I still don’t understand why you continue to work for Zarkon. The man’s a shitty boss and he only pays you when you finish the job no matter how long that job is.” 

“That’s why this is my last contract with the man,” Shiro scowled. “I promise you that.” 

“Good.” 

“Now,” Shiro’s voice dropped an octave and a shiver of excitement ran down Lance’s spine, “how can I make it up to you?” 

Lance bit his lip, his dream from last night flashing in front of his eyes. He leaned up on his elbows, his fingers trailing across one of Shiro’s nipples. At Shiro’s sharp inhale, Lance peered up at him through his lashes. Those grey eyes that Lance loved so much had zeroed in on Lance’s lips, and he nibbled on his lower lip before licking it slowly. 

“Can I fuck your boobs?” 

Shiro spluttered, his hands coming up to clasp Lance’s waist as he choked. Lance giggled, shifting lightly before stilling as Shiro’s fingers tightened. 

“Wh-what?” Shiro blinked up at him, slightly confused. “I, do not have boobs? Wh-how are you expecting to do that?” 

“You have really,  _ really _ nice pecs, Shiro,” Lance stated seriously. “Like, they’re bigger than my sister’s were when I left and she needed a bra. Except, well, instead of fat, yours is all  _ muscle _ .” 

Lance was definitely not embarrassed by how husky his voice had just gotten. 

Shiro stares at him amused for a few seconds, before his grip on Lance’s waist tightened and he leaned up to place an open mouthed kiss against Lance’s jaw. Lance sighed happily, tilting his head to the side as Shiro worked his way up. 

“If you want to hump my chest,” Shiro murmured as he nibbled at Lance’s ear, “cum all over my face as I mouth at your pretty little cock, then you’re gonna need to get rid of these pesky little things.” 

Lance gasped as Shiro snapped the waistband of his skin tight boxers. His cock twitched at the small flash of pain that rushed through his waist before settling into a nice, warm tingle. He stared, mouth agape, at Shiro. 

“Are you being serious right now?” Lance breathed out, his fingers squeezing Shiro’s pecs gently. “Because I really, really,  _ really _ want you to be serious and I am way too turned on to be able to read you right now.” 

Shiro chuckled before nodding. “Dead serious, baby. Happy Valentines Day.” 

Lance had not stripped himself of his clothes this quickly since the first time he met Shiro. 

His gaze focused on those wonderful, small, pink nipples, Lance shuffled backwards until his mouth was even with them. He leaned down, and licked a stripe over the left one, closing his eyes as Shiro let out a moan and arched his hips up. He ground his hips down in response, humming as his naked cock slid against Shiro’s clothed one. 

Shiro’s hands left Lance’s hips, trailing up to trace invisible lines into Lance’s back. Lance shivered, leaning down to engulf the nipple that had hardened under his tongue in his mouth. When Lance sucked harshly before biting that nibble between his teeth, Shiro’s fingers dug pleasantly into his back. 

“Lube!” Lance gasped as he released the nipple, sitting up so that he could grind down onto Shiro’s growing erection. “Please tell me it’s still under the pillow from last night.” 

Shiro stared up at Lance, his mouth slightly open before he jolted, one arm swinging out to fumble with the pillows and sheets. He let out a curse as one of the pillows was toppled over the edge of the bed. Lance giggled, leaning back and bracing himself with one hand on Shiro’s knee. He loved seeing Shiro desperate like this. 

“Fuck!” Shiro stared in dismay at the empty bottle. Lance blinked, surprised. He had thought they’d left some in the bottle. “Lance….” 

Lance grinned, shifting to lean forwards so that he could grab the bottle from Shiro’s hand and toss it over his shoulder. “Give me your hand. I’m going to get those fingers nice and wet. I’m going to grind on you the entire time, and then when I’m done, your going to finger me while I fuck your tits.” 

Shiro moaned, offering up his hand as his head slammed back into the pillows. Lance gave a happy little wiggle and sucked those fingers into his mouth, his tongue lapping between the fingers before curling around one of them. Salvia welled up under his tongue, and instead of swallowing it, he let it get pushed around those large fingers. 

Both men let out low groans. 

Lance was panting heavily, his hips rocking down against Shiro’s erection again and again in time with his breathing. It was easy to set himself in a steady, circling, back and forth rock, his memory of how broken Shiro had been when he’d done the same before giving him a perfect muscle memory. 

“You look so beautiful, sucking my fingers in so deep, getting them all nice and wet — fuck, Lance you look so perfect,” Shiro was panting out the words, his hips stuttering up to grind against Lance with each heavy exhale. Lance moaned, saliva dripping down his chin as he laved his tongue around those large fingers. He pulled back with a gasp, already shifting himself up Shiro’s chest. 

“Please, Shiro, Takashi, Please! Wanna- wanna fuck ‘em, wanna- hah- fuck me please!” 

Lance was practically shivering with how turned on he was, his hips rutting against the hard planes of Shiro’s abs. Shiro reaches up, tugging Lance higher on his chest so that his curved cock rested in the line between his pecs. 

It was all Lance had not to cum right then and there at the sight. 

Lance reached out, pressing his hands against the sides of Shiro’s pecs, pushing the muscles up so that they were squeezing his dick. His head tipped back as a moan clawed its way up his spine and out of his throat. 

“Oh  _ God, _ Takashi!” 

Those wonderful fingers had wormed their way between Lance’s cheeks, stroking against his hole in a persistent circling motion. He slid back, pushing against them in an attempt to fuck himself. Shiro retreated, his fingers moving to cradle his balls, letting them shift between his fingers as Lance leaned down. 

“Come on, Baby. I’m not gonna fuck you with my fingers until you’re fucking my chest.” Shiro’s eyes sparkled as Lance let out a string of curses. 

Lance let his spit drip out of his mouth and over Shiro’s chest, turning the skin shiny and slick. He moaned as he gave a tentative thrust, his dick sliding perfectly between those two gorgeous muscles. It was easy to set up a rhythm of back and forth with his hips, his fingers spasming against Shiro’s chest where they were squeezing his pecs together. 

“I love you, I love them, I- fuck, Takashi, please!” Lance begged, tilting his hips back so that his ass brushed against those wonderful, teasing fingers. He ignored the break in his voice and turned pleading eyes onto his husband. 

Shiro smiled, reaching up with one hand to stroke his thumb under Lance’s cheek. Then those fingers were inside of him, and Lance lost track of his words. They tumbled from his mouth, a litany of begging, declarations of love, and curses. With every thrust of his hips up Shiro’s chest, Shiro spread his fingers, making Lance push his hips back, only for those fingers to press against his prostate. 

“You look so beautiful like this,” Shiro murmured as he moved to press a hand down on top of Lance’s cock. “So desperate, perched so perfectly on my chest. I’ve got the most perfect view of you. I can watch your face contort with pleasure every time I move my hand like this-”

Lance let out a cry as those fingers pressed against his prostate and then didn’t move from that spot, rubbing back and forth in a maddening massage that had him quickly approaching his orgasm. 

“And then I can watch your pretty little dick struggle to fuck my chest. Doesn’t it look so big like that? I can almost stretch my tongue out to lick it. Should I give it a kiss, Lance? What do you think, baby?”

The noise that left Lance’s mouth at those words was a sound he never knew he could make. 

“Please? Oh, fuck, Takashi, Please!” Lance begged as his hips stuttered. Shiro leaned his head forward, causing his chest to squeeze Lance’s dick even more, and began to lap at his head every time it poked out from between those two glorious mounds. 

Shiro was in awe over how wrecked Lance looked right now. His husband was rutting frantically on top of his chest, shoving himself back onto Shiro’s fingers before thrusting up so that Shiro could take the tip of his cock into his mouth. His eyes were half lidded and dazed — one of Shiro’s favorite faces on the man. His own cock was still hard and heavy between his thighs, bobbing in time with Lance’s movements. 

“Taka-Shi!” Lance stuttered to a stop on top of Shiro’s chest. His head had fallen forwards, his chin braces against his own chest as he shuddered through his orgasm. 

“That was beautiful; you were so beautiful, Lance,” Shiro rasped out. Lance’s head snapped up, his eyes opening and he gasped at the sight before him. 

One of Shiro’s eyes were squeezed shut, some of Lance’s cum dripping down from the eyebrow. More of Lance’s cum was striped across Shiro’s cheek, down his neck and across his chest. A moan ripped itself from Lance’s throat, and then Lance was throwing himself forward to lick Shiro clean. 

The whine that left Shiro at the first touch of Lance’s lips to his neck, had Lance sucking marks into Shiro’s skin as he worked his way up. Bruises of a light red and dark purple were just beginning to pop up as Lance licked the last of his cum from above Shiro’s eye. 

“Please, Baby, please?” Shiro begged, his chest heaving with his panting. Lance could feel Shiro bucking erratically, his hips digging up into Lance’s thighs. He leaned forward, drawing Shiro into a filthy kiss, sucking his tongue into his mouth as he reached down to grasp Shiro in hand. 

“Going to come for me? You gonna get my hand all dirty?” Lance whispered the words harshly into Shiro’s ear after he had pulled away from those perfect lips. “Come on,  _ Daddy _ .” 

And with that final purr, Shiro was cumming in Lance’s hand. 

“Hmmmm, thank you for my gift,” Lance giggled as he drew his hand up to lick at his sticky fingers. 

Shiro stared back, his eyes shining and sweat on his brow. “I don’t know if I can move.” 

“I thought you had work today?”

“...I can call out sick.” 

Lance giggled again, leaning forward to peck Shiro on the nose before shifting to kiss his way down towards the mess still cooling on Shiro’s stomach. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks! What did you think? Did you enjoy my pun of a title? I thought I was brilliant for coming up with that. XD


End file.
